Various types of trailers have been devised to transport objects, and trailers have been specifically designed for transporting one type of object. Nevertheless, a considerable time and money are incurred in loading and unloading selected ones of the transported objects at a specific location. Moreover, trailer workers are commonly injured when loading and unloading objects from a trailer, particularly when the objects are heavy and/or bulky.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,814,214 discloses a unitary trailer and powered operator cab. The trailer includes a pallet and conveyor system for loading pallets onto the vehicle, with the pallets movable in an elongate loop with front and rear ends of the loop rotating about an axis parallel to the vehicle's axis.
Various types of patents disclose systems for generally transporting tires. U.S. Pat. No. 5,927,931 discloses a lift for raising and lowering a stack of tires. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,027,991 and 5,356,163 each disclose structures for transporting a single tire. U.S. Pat. No. 6,382,644 discloses a transport and a tire and wheel assembly. A device referred to as the Tire Butler being promoted by Mobile Concepts, Inc. uses a truck-trailer for transporting tires. Publication 2001/0028838 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,527,499 also disclose equipment for handling and transporting tires.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,823,558 discloses a trailer loading support. A load distribution system for trucks is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,157,889. Publication 2003/0226470 discloses a rail transport system for bulk materials.
The disadvantages of the prior art are overcome by the present invention, and an improved trailer and method are hereinafter disclosed.